Harvesting machines such as combine harvesters are typically equipped with a header for cutting a crop such as grain and transporting the harvested crop towards a tank of the harvester.
In order to cut the crop, such a header may be equipped with a cutterbar comprising a plurality of knifes arranged adjacent each other in a direction substantially perpendicular to a traveling direction of the harvester.
The cut crop is subsequently received by an auger of the header (also referred to as an intake auger) which may transport the cut crop inwards to a central position where it is picked up by an elevator assembly or the like.
Typically, both the cutterbar and the intake auger are mounted to a frame of the header, whereby the cutterbar may be displaceably mounted. By doing so, the distance between the intake auger and the cutterbar can be adjusted. Such an adjustment may be advantageous to accommodate for different corp heights. To enable the adjustment, an actuator system, e.g. including hydraulic actuators, may be provided on the header.
On occasion, it may occur that harvested crop becomes stuck, e.g. between the auger and the frame of the header. In case of such occurance, it is important to remove such crop and to return to normal operating state.